Family protrait: It's just a fairytale
by Blood-darkness-child
Summary: Daisuke looked like someone who has the perfect family: A lawyer for a mama, a grandpa who will konk out antime soon and give him a million dollars of riches. but so does Dark, the super popular new student in town. but things are not what it seems...


"Are you readin' 'Bound' again, Dai?" I was, but I wasn't about to admit it. I smirked and cocked my head to one side. An innocent face.

"Why 'cha want to know? Aren't you supposed to be tryin' to get a blood fountain there?" Takashi looked like he suddenly realized his job as the class' official joker, well, one of them, and got straight back to work. Really, it's a miracle that the girls didn't bash his ass off for it. The reason? Our 'Cher gets a wicked nose bleed and lands on his ass in the sick bay and it would be freakin' free lesson for like, a few hours? Heck care, I sure don't want to listen to him talkin' shit that made no sense at all. And anyways, 'Bound' was really a kicker. I can make use of that might-be free period to finish it off, 'cause the due day is tomorrow.

"Hey, Niwa-kun, you heard about the new student?"

New student? A shy one with freakin' glasses like Hiwatari-kun or those flashy, big show-offs that wore pants that show off their stinkin' ass? Or just you average Joe who has friends and enemies but not much of either to be a normal dude? I hope it's a last one, I don't think I can take another retarded asshole. (He means Krad, just a warning for Krad fans)

"No, you know what he's like?"

"Heard he's pretty popular in the last school, probably has a bunch of friends here too, "

The flashy asses. Crud, not another retarded asshole…

"Well, we'll know when he gets here then…" yeah, I can't wait to see how this new flashy asshole will ruin my already ruined life with that pile of yellow shit. Who knows, maybe he'll start off with the usual crush-your-puny-little-hand greeting and then go around sayin' freakin shit to lick up to everyone's shitty asses and then the next thing you know-Daisuke Niwa is my target of torture 'cause he's so freakin short and I want to slug his guts out 'cause I can.

I'd better stock up on painkillers.

The door creaked opened. All forty-pairs of wide eyes including my own stared at the entrance at the sound. I saw strands of purple hair that I can safely assume belonged to my future tormentor. Eyes of the same freakin' purple with a touch of the usual cockiness that flashy asses have followed by a sudden outburst of pop song. This is my new tormentor's new way of torturing me: drowning the whole class with the song 'Remember the name'

I'll remember his name alright.

"OMG, dark, what tok' ya so long to get here?"

"Grand entrance, grape king!"

"Yo, did ya save a seat for meh, slime?" Does that new retarded flashy ass Dark know the teacher is right behind? While tryin' to block all the freakin' music out my head, I watched on as 'Cher saved our ears with the touch of a button. Well, good thing he didn't spout blood before that. Now I suddenly hope he'll just spit blood, not land his ass in the sick bay. I hope to thank the person who invented the button one day. He saved my ears.

"Thank you dark for sharin' some of your…personal taste. Would you mind going to any one of those empty seats?" Flashy ass gave a smirk that was somehow seen as an apology smile and the teacher let him off. I wonder if 'Cher is gay…

While he walked back to his seat beside one of his favorite ass lickers, I scowled and turned my head away when he tried to pass a snide at me. Two minutes later, I felt a freakin' paper ball thrown at my head. Damn that idiotic asshole. He was even thoughtful enough to use the usual saliva ball.

It wasn't ass dark, but crappy Krad. Probably got a complaint from his best friend and decided to help a new student strike back. Yeah, right, like that's the real story. Mr. flashy ass didn't want to make a bad impression on 'Cher, so he turned to his shitty friends for help. Man, only six minutes and he's already managed to get a paper ball on me, I wonder what's gonna happen during vocal class? Smack my head upside down? It happened before. My life is so pants.

---

"Hey, Dai hurry up and get to the dance room! Heard that Dark's singin' totally wicked!" yeah, totally wicked. Really wicked. I'm not a good singer, as I know it, ms flower(that's ms Florida) could barely hear me from the middle, and I probably sounded terrible enough. No way am I gonna sing out loud for her and give Krad something else to slug at my guts. He already has more than enough. Still, I faithfully dug out my sheet and dragged my feet all the way to the dance room. Damn it…

---

A/N: I know nothing about vocal classes, just that they are about singin'…

---

I sat slumped on my chair while listening to flashy ass sing in his charm-your-pants-off voice, which made me sick to my ass instead. Envy, jealousy, I don't know, but his voice was totally awesome. It made me feel sicker, 'cause I remembered that today was my turn to follow Miss flower in leading the class with the chords. I am index no. 13, a pretty sucky number if you think about it, and so freakin'…

'Niwa, it's your turn to lead today." I walked over to Miss flower and threw away the hope that she would let the new student try out leading. Fat chance, wouldn't want to stress out the new student on the first, right? Give me a break; I'm the one stressing my butt off. Dark gave me a knowing sneer as I walked closer to my doom. Miss flower sang the first few words and I almost died of a heart attack. I think dark did, too. Pro singer or not, the tune Miss Flower sang was _hard_. How the heck can I sing THAT in front of a flashy ass?

"You go first, Chibi,"

"Thanks a lot, flashy ass,"

"Why? Can't sing, hm?"

"Since you're so good, you go first,"

"No, no, let the amateur practice,"

AMATEUR? Damn this fuckin' asshole!

"WTH, you're the shitty amateur!"

"Prove it then!"

"Fine, I will!"

The next thing I know, Miss Flower on the CD player and I was singin'

_I will tell you a story while you are in bed  
you're just a baby but you'd understand  
Babies can see things that others can't do  
and teach them something new_

I don't understand why I sang, but still, I can't stop now. Weird, why isn't dark laughing at me? Maybe it was so horrible that he didn't know what to say. Ms Flower told me to just continue singin'. She probably didn't have such a willing volunteer for years. Can't I blame her for it, but now my life is so pants…

_In your eyes open wide there's a whole world to feel  
all turns around it's a dream or it's real?  
Welcome to Earth now you are part of the show  
and I want to let you know_

"STOP! That's the hard part, now Niwa you can rest your voice for a while." Good thing I didn't choke on my saliva like I usually do, or Dark and the whole class would have laughed their asses off. Takashi looked like a fish, with his mouth opened like that.

"Was it that shitty?"

"THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME! How the fuck did you do THAT? "Good? My singin' was good?

"Er, not funny, Takashi,"

"NO, it was like, WHOA!" I felt kind of weird. Is that Dark glaring at me? I don't know. Crud, they'll beat me shitless later for sure…

**Dot...this is just a frakin prologue...**

**Oh ya, and forgotten about disclaimer: Me no own DN Angel...TTTT**


End file.
